


Lunch Break

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The Strange Nickname Challenge, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious message to Jim sends the whole system into a frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Disclaimer: Ain't mine, never will be. 

Warning: Ann made me write this as my punishment for doing something really bad. I wrote this fast so it's down and dirty. Everything is my fault. Not beta read Be kind it's my first sex scene, my first punishment... my God I'm a virgin..well I was.. 

I guess this could also go towards Mega's Nickname Challenge as well 

Now on with the Punishment 

## Lunch Break

by Sue  


"Oh, shit" Jim exclaimed, hitting more keys on his keyboard. 

"What's the matter Jim?" Blair asked, coming around the desk. 

"Oh, somebody sent me some e-mail and I'm having a problem opening it." Jim replied as he hit more keys. 

"Oh, now what?" Jim snapped as his screen went blank. Looking up he noticed everyone's computer screen in the bullpen, was blank. Moaning to himself, Jim reached for the phone, he called computer room. 

"Hello, this had better be good, we have an emergency going on down here!" the voice growled, it was Ann, the Department Head or other wise known as Majestrix . 

//Shit// "Well, I won't trouble you then." Jim hung up. No reason to tell her there was a problem, she already knew. Turning back to Sandburg, "Well this is probably going to take awhile, why not go to lunch." Jim said with a Huge grin. 

// Hot damn, lunch at home // "You said awhile, right? How about I fix something at home then." Blair said, his blue eyes sparkling. 

Racing Jim up the stairs to the loft, Blair started pulling off his coat. While Jim unlocked the door, he started to take his shirt off, trying to pull Jim's from his pants. Wrenching the door open, Jim took just enough time to make sure it was locked, after he and Blair got through it. 

//Since Jim and I became lovers, most of the house rules have been thrown out the window// Blair through his clothes haphazardly, as he made his way up the stairs to bed. 

Grabbing Blair from behind, Jim picked him up, burying his face in Blair's neck and hair, inhaling. //God I love how he smells// Setting him back down, Jim proceeded to nibble and kiss his way down Blairs back. Blair moaning his delight. 

When Jim was finally on his knees, his face pressed to the crack of Blair's ass. Spreading his cheeks, Jim lightly licked Blair's anus, teasing the muscle open. "God Jim, you knows that drives me wild. Pleeese,uuuhhhhhh!!" 

Jim reached for the bedside table, pulling the drawer completely out in his frenzy to get to the lube. Dropping the drawer, Jim grabbed out the tube, opening it one handed. Jim pulled his face and hand away from his hot lunch. Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, Jim applied it to Blair's anus, working first one, then two finger in. Putting more lube on his hand, Jim liberally applied it to his cock. 

Blair crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, wiggling his butt in the air, enticing Jim. "Come on Big Guy, hurry up." J

im grabbed hold of Blairs hips, holding him still. Letting go with one hand, he guided his cock to Blair's hot little hole. "Open up Wiggle Butt, lunch is served." So saying, Jim pushed his cock into Blair. 

Reaching around Blair, Jim took hold of Blair's cock, starting to pull on it. Picking up speed, Jim couldn't hold back, screaming he came, causing Blair to come as well. 

Jim collapsed, dropping to the side so he wouldn't crush Blair. Pulling Blair to him, he said "God, you are the best, Hot Lunch. My sweet Wiggle Butt, I don't know how I've gotten along without you." Blair giggled at Jim's nicknames for him, Hot Lunch and Wiggle Butt, what would be next. 

After taking a shower together, with more fun and games played under the spray of water, they got dressed. Grabbing some pre-made sandwiches, they headed out the door and back to work. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Jim asked, when Maureen, the seventh woman from the secretarial pool, smiled and winked at him. He hadn't even been in the building five minutes. He heard her purr "Long dong silver" as she walked away. 

He was accosted by every female in the building, or so it seemed to him, and a few men as well, between the lobby and Major Crimes, on the seventh floor. When he came into the bullpen, most of the officers there stood and cheered, giving wolf whistles and cat calls when he entered. 

Hearing the commotion, Captain Banks came out of his office. "Ellison, Sandburg - my office now. The rest of you - don't you have work to do?" 

Entering Simon's office Jim asked, "What the hell is going on, Sir?" Closing his blinds. 

"Sit down, both of you." Simon said, "I just don't know how to tell you this, but to just come right out and tell you" Simon stood up, paced for a moment, sat back down, then stood back up. "You know that problem we had before you left for lunch with the computers? Well it seems someone sent you this e-mail, well it sent the computers nuts, and when Ann finally got it straighten out, it posted to all the computers in the building. Simon said the last in a rush. 

"So, what's the problem Simon?" Jim asked in a deceptively calm voice, sure that what ever his captain said he wasn't going to be happy. 

"Well this e-mail was a picture, a picture of you." Simon made sure that his desk was between him and Jim before he finished. "Nude" 

"WHAT!!!" Jim shouted loud enough to rattle the glass. 

Picking up two sheets of paper from his desk, Simon handed them to Jim. "This is a print out of the message, and.... the picture." 

Taking them, he looked at the picture, in full color. He was stretched out on a large fake black bear skin rug and his erection was painted silver. The message read: I know this is early, but Happy Birthday to Long Dong Silver. 

Signed C.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
